Lost In Sea Green
by Derp Potato
Summary: Percy gives Annabeth a little surprise. One-shot. Edited. Hope you like it.


**This is my first fanfic. But I rewrote this because I found a lot of grammatical errors. I just wrote this in about fifteen minutes because I was so excited. Now, I'm much more calm and I had the lenses of my glasses changed. So I present to you, the edited and extended version of Lost In Sea Green. Oh God, hope I get positive feedback for this *fingers crossed***

**REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED.**

**Disclaimer: I would love to tell you that I have thought of all the great ideas for Percy Jackson because, you know, I'm awesome. Unfortunately not. I do not own PJO. All credit goes to the wonderful mastermind of the great phenomenon Percy Jackson and the Olympians, with its sequel series Heroes of Olympus named RICK RIORDAN.**

* * *

Annabeth was in the Athena cabin, working on Daedalus' laptop. After a few moments, she gave up and put her head in her hands in pure frustration. There was a small, intimidated knock on the door.

"Come in," She said miserably. Then the door creaked open, revealing a smiling Percy standing by the doorway. He didn't seem to notice Annabeth's misery as he walked over to Annabeth with a goofy smile and put his hand around her. She just sighed and covered her face with her hands.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Percy asked softly. Annabeth shook her head. It felt good to hear Percy's voice; it calmed her down like the waves crashing against the shore or a good book about architecture in a thunderstorm.

"I'm just confused. There are so many things to do, with so little time." Annabeth sighed. Her breath was warm against Percy's chest.

"That's okay, you can do it. You're Athena's child. Children of Athena can do anything." Percy told her, and Annabeth cracked a smile. She had to admit, it was pretty comforting. If it hadn't been for Poseidon claiming him a few summers ago, she would've concluded he was a son of Aphrodite, because his voice calmed her down instantly, like charmspeak, a rare gift to the children of the love goddess. Plus, he looked good...

"Okay, enough of this. Why'd you come here?" Annabeth raised her eyebrow as she (reluctantly) gently pushed Percy away. He inhaled deeply.

"Um, I'll show you." Percy took her hand. Sparks flew. Imaginary fireworks were popping in her head. "Let's go,"

"Go where?" Annabeth asked, more confused than ever. _What in Hades is Percy up to, now?_ Annabeth wondered. Usually, before something happened, she would be able to conclude what was going to happen, and usually, she was right.

But now..? Percy made her stutter, something a child of Athena rarely does.

"You'll see." Percy smiled at her, his sea green eyes twinkling with excitement. Annabeth smiled back, but her gray eyes contained confusion. They left the cabin and headed towards the forest.

"She's here!" Annabeth heard a loud whisper in the bushes to her left.

"What was that?" Annabeth slowly asked, her heart pounding. Usually, the nymphs in the forest didn't bother her at all, but now it was giving her the creeps.

"It's nothing," Percy said nervously. He fiddled with the hem of his blue checkered polo shirt while his other hand held hers. Annabeth was worried now. She didn't know what was happening, and she hated not knowing. After all, she was a child of Athena.

_What if Percy accepted Kronos's offer and his first mission is to bring me down to the Labyrinth or somewhere in the middle of the forest as a sacrifice?_ Annabeth thought.

No. Percy wouldn't do that.

"Um Percy..?"

"Hmm?" Percy replied. His attention wasn't at her, but on their surroundings. They reached Zeus's fist that looked like deer droppings, but she'd never mention that in public. Zeus might blast her to pieces.

"Okay, we're here." Percy smiled nervously. Annabeth glanced nervously around her but all she saw was what you usually saw in a typical forest. You know, bloody hellhounds roaming around or something equally as evil lurking in the shadows.

Percy got down on his knees, facing Annabeth. Then he got a box from his back pocket.

"Annabeth, will you.." Percy mumbled. Annabeth's heartbeat was faster than the Athena chariot when they had a race. Percy's face was bright red like how Dionysus becomes flushed when he's quite intoxicated.

"Will you be my girlfriend..?" He finally managed to say. He opened the velvety box, revealing a necklace that reflected the moonlight so it looked like liquid silver. Hanging on it was a beautiful sparkly owl.

Annabeth gasped. IT. WAS. FREAKING. BEAUTIFUL.

The love of Percy's life finally found her voice. "With pleasure," Annabeth grinned, the worry and confusion washed away, like what the waves do to the sand. Percy stood up grinning goofily, as he clasped the necklace around Annabeth's neck.

Right after, she gave him a tight hug and was about to place her lips against his when suddenly there was noise coming from all around them.

"Surprise!" They all shouted as they emerged from the bushes. Annabeth inspected her surroundings again. She saw Beckondorf, Silena, Nico, Grover, Juniper, Clarisse, Travis and Connor Stoll, Lee Fletcher, Michael Yew, Tyson, Jake Mason, Drew, Lauren, Shaina, and a bunch of other people.

"Oh my gods. You guys were spying on us _the whole time_?" Annabeth asked incredulously. There was undeniable guilt on the camper's faces.**  
**

"Well, not really, since Percy invited us." Travis's smile was like a Cheshire cat's. Percy glared at Travis and he just kept smirking. Normally, when Percy would glare at someone, they would shrink to a size that would bring ants to shame. He could be pretty scary when he wants to, but he never glared at Annabeth the same way he glared at other people. His glare would be playful with a hint of something foreign to both of them.

"Don't deny it, Perce. It's true!" Grover laughed.

"You two are so sweet!" Silena squealed. She hugged Beckondorf close. "I wish Charlie was as sweet as you, Percy." She pouted and poked Beckondorf in the stomach. But of course she was just kidding. She quickly stood on her tiptoes and planted a kiss on Beckondorf's lips.

"Well let's give this couple some privacy now." Nico smirked at Percy as if they were sharing an inside joke. They all murmured in agreement and returned back to their respective cabins quickly.

Percy and Annabeth decided to go to the beach. They were breaking the rules and harpies could come at any time to devour them, but after a few weeks of saving the world, Chiron seemed pretty lenient to the campers, especially to Percy because the fate of the whole world rests so delicately (not) on his shoulders.

They removed their shoes and soaked their feet on the salty water. They played tag for a bit on the sand, sometimes throwing huge lumps of wet sand on each other. It was one of the things Percy loved about Annabeth. She loved the sea as much as he did.

After a while, they decided to rest on the dry part of the shore. They sat on the sand and gazed at the huge, round moon which looked like you could reach it by just extending your hand.

They were silent for a while. It was a comfortable silence which seemed to give them both reassurance that everything would be okay. Annabeth kept staring at the moon while Percy was doing his best to remove the sticky wet sand off his legs.

"So um.. Do you like it?" Percy's voice filled the empty silence, besides the waves. Annabeth thought Percy's voice and the waves crashing on the shore was a perfect combination, and it relaxed her more than ever.

"Like it?" Annabeth raised her eyebrows. "Saying I love it would be an understatement, you know." She smiled, her perfect white teeth glowing in the liquid silver moonlight.

Percy couldn't help but smile. Annabeth was perfect - no, wait, she was even more than perfect. She was even prettier than the love goddess Aphrodite. She was prettier than Calypso, whom Percy met after the explosion in Mt. St. Helens. She was even prettier than the moonlace Calypso gave him which was accompanied by a promise. Heck, she wasn't pretty. She was _beautiful_.

He noticed little details about her, like how her wavy blond hair swept down her shoulders and a loose strand was in her face. But Annabeth didn't mind. She returned her gaze to the moon which seemed to come nearer by the minute. It seemed impossible, but the goddess Artemis can work wonders.

He gazed at the waves crashing lazily on the shore. He wondered what would life be like if he was a hermit crab and not a son of the sea god.

"Thank you." Annabeth looked at Percy with her stormy gray eyes which seemed to pierce through his soul. Their eyes met and Percy felt a warm feeling spread throughout his body.

"For what?" Percy asked stupidly. But he knew the answer. It just felt good to hear it from her.

"For tonight." She rested her head on Percy's shoulder.

"Annabeth," He placed his finger on Annabeth's chin and gently lifted her head towards him. "Remember, I love you. I always have, always will."

And before he lost his courage, he crashed his lips against hers.

* * *

**Hi again! :D how was the story? Less mistakes? Much better than the first edition?**

**I'm going to delete the first edition of this story. Ha-ha-ha. Save me the humiliation. LOL jk :))**

**Anyways as I said, REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED. You just need to type that comment of yours in that little box below. Constructive criticism is even welcomed. ANYTHING. Anything that you have to say about this. I need to advices on how to improve myself and my writing techniques. I don't really pay attention during English class so you know why I suck.**

**ANYWAY this isn't about ME. It's about the story.**

**Tell me how you find it :)**

**PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE WITH *insert favorite flavor here* ICING AND SPRINKLES AND MARSHMALLOWS AND M&MS AND YOUR FAVORITE CHOCOLATE ON TOP?**

**Eternal love for Percabeth, bacon and ice cream,**

**~bia**


End file.
